youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Paluten
Paluten (bürgerlich Patrick MayerPaluten auf promi-geburtstage.de, abgerufen am 07.01.2017; von anderen oft auch Palle oder selten (bzw. privat) auch Paddy, von sich selbst manchmal Pdizzle genannt, geboren am 05. Januar 1988 in Hamburg, ist ein deutscher Let's Player. Zurzeit wohnt er im YouTube-Haus, einem Mietshaus in Köln. Seit Anfang Oktober 2016 ist bekannt, dass er zusammen mit den Let´s Playern Rewinside, Sturmwaffel, Izzi und Dner ein Büro gemietet hat, welches sie das ,,UFO" (Ultra Fettes Office) nennen. Sich selbst bezeichnen sie als die ,,Creader". Am 9. Oktober gründete Izzi den dazugehörigen YouTube Kanal CREADERS, der über 50.000 Abonenten aufweist (Stand 18.01.2017) und lud ein erstes Video hoch. Während die anderen dort ihren Arbeitsplatz haben, will er dort lediglich den Platz für Virtual Reality Videos und/oder Reallife Projekte nutzen. Kanal Sein Kanal hat fast 2.000.000 Abonnenten sowie über 750.000.000 Aufrufe (Stand 18.01.2017). Hauptsächlich macht er Minecraft-Let's Plays und manchmal auch Vlogs. Zudem streamt er auf Twitch und auch auf YouTube''(siehe: Infobox). Bei seinen Streams spielt er hauptsächlich Minecraft-Minispiele gegen seine Zuschauer, z.B. „Mario Party“ oder „Survival Games“. Früher spielte er auf seinem YouTube-Kanal auch „Happy Wheels“ (ca. 700 Folgen). In dem Spiel spielte er Level, welche von seinen Zuschauern erstellt wurden. Momentan gibt es keine weiteren Folgen. Da die Qualität der Level immer schlechter wurde, weil viele Zuschauer einfach nur noch in seinen Videos sein wollten. Die „Bedwars-Woche“ ist ein von Paluten erfundenes Projekt, in dem er das Minecraft-Minispiel „Bedwars“ spielt. Seit dem Beginn am 22. Dezember 2014 hat die „Woche“ über 170 Tage bzw. Folgen. Bedwars ist ein Minecraft-Spielmodus bei dem man versucht, das Bett und somit den Respawn-Punkt der/des gegnerischen Teams zu zerstören und die Gegner zu töten. In der Bedwars-Woche spielt Paluten meistens mit anderen YouTubern (bei ihrem ersten Auftritt im Projekt ist es üblich, dass über ihr Lieblingsessen gesprochen wird). Seine übliche Begrüßung hierzu ist ''„Moin Leute und damit herzlich willkommen zu einer neuen Folge der Bedwars-Woche!“ Wenn er mit einem Gast spielt, wird die Begrüßung insofern abgeändert, dass noch „(heute) zusammen mit (Name des Gastes).“ an die übliche Begrüßung gehängt wird. Seine Intromusik „Großer Tag“ wurde von Beaterie komponiert. Manchmal gibt es kleine Animationen, die von einem Zuschauer gemacht werden. Diese Animationen handeln meistens von Szenen, die er gespielt hat bzw. sind mit einer Tonspur aus einem seiner Videos unterlegt. Formate Laufend= * Minecraft (PvP-)Mini Games (z. B. Bedwars, Endergames, Mario-Party, etc.)meist mit anderen Let´s Playern. * Random Vlogs, aus dem Alttag von Paluten * Fernbus Simulator: Dort fährt Paluten einen Fernbus wobei die Fahrgäste ihn anmeckern. * GTA Online: Ein MMOG wo er mit dem Freedom Squad spielt. * Minecraft SKY: ein modifiziertes Minecraft Gemeinschaftsprojekt. 23 Youtuber spielen auf einer Minecraft Skyblock Insel mit verschiedenen Minecraft Mods wie Ex Nihilo, Ex Compressum und Immersive Engineering. Zusätzlich gibt es jede Woche PVP Events und jede zweite Woche einen Boss Kampf. Wenn der jeweilige Boss besiegt wird, werden neue Mods freigeschaltet. * Paluten-Animationen (unregelmäßig) |-|Pausiert= * Die "Abwechslungs-Offensive": Hier spielt er andere Minecraft-Minispiele außer Bedwars, wie z. B. Endergames, Mario-Party,Get Down etc. Da Paluten lange Zeit fast nur Bedwars gespielt hat, hat er beschlossen, einmal in der Woche einen anderen Minecraft-Spielmodus hochzuladen. * Happy Wheels: (zurzeit pausiert bzw. unregelmäßig) Hier spielt er Happy-Wheels-Level, die von seinen Zuschauern erstellt wurden. Mittlerweile gibt es schon 700 Folgen. * Die "Bedwars-Woche": Ein seit über 199 Folgen anhaltendes Format, in dem er (meistens mit Gästen) das Minecraft-Minispiel "Bedwars" spielt. |-|Abgeschlossen= * Minecraft Galaxy * Minecraft Leben * Craft Attack (Minecraft-Projekt) * Minecraft CLASH (Gewonnen) * Minecraft CLASH 2 (im Team zusammen mit Peterle als Team Edgar) * Minecraft VARO (Gewonnen zusammen mit Sturmwaffel als Team #Paluffel) * Minecraft VARO 2 (im Team zusammen mit Dner als Team #Luder) * Minecraft VARO 3 (im Team mit rewinside als Team #ChaosWG) * Minecraft VARO 4 (im Team mit GermanLetsPlay als Team #KürbisTumor) * Minecraft MARC: "Feed the Beast"-Projekt zusammen u. A. mit Dner, rewinside, GommeHD, LPmitKev, DebitorLP, Sturmwaffel und vielen Interaktiven und halb Interaktiven. * Minecraft Story Mode: Let's Play des Spiels "Minecraft Story Mode", ein Roleplay-Spiel auf Basis von Minecraft. * Minecraft EXIT: Ein 14 Folgen Minecraft Mini-Projekt mit dem Freedom Squad. * Minecraft FREEDOM: War ein Projekt, das Paluten seit bereits über einem Jahr betreibt und die Fortsetzung von Minecraft Leben. In dem Projekt muss er Edgar, seinem geliebten Schwein, dabei helfen, Edgars Frau Claudia zu befreien, die vom bösen König Xaroth gefangen gehalten wird. Das Dorf (von Palle Dorfd genannt) ist Teil des Widerstands gegen Xaroth. Das Dorfd verfügt außerdem über einen Wissenschaftler, der mit Hilfe einer Klon-Maschine andere YouTuber klonen kann. So einstand beispielsweise der Freedom Squad (Paluten, GermanLetsPlay, Maudado und Zombey). Am Ende gelingte es dem Freedom Squad, Xaroth zu besiegen und Claudia zubefreien. Zahlreiche Let´s Player waren Teil des Projekts, das mittlerweile über 380 Folgen umfasst. Das Finale war an dem 04.02.2017 released was ursprünglich für den 07.01.2017 und den 28.01.2017 geplant gewesen war. Die weiteren Minecraft Freedom-Gäste: Sturmwaffel, MCExpertDE, xXSt3giXx, izzi, Dner, Rewinside, TheKedosZone, HerrBergmann uvm. |-|Streams= * Minecraft (PvP-)Mini Games (z. B. Bedwars, Endergames, Mario-Party, etc.) * FIFA 16 |-|Zukünftige Formate= * Minecraft RETURN: mit GermanLetsPlay An- und Abmoderation Paluten begrüßt seine Zuschauer meistens mit „Moin Leute und damit herzlich willkommen zu einer neuen Folge von (der) ...“. Bei seiner Abmoderation sagt er immer „Haut rein, ciao ciao (tschau tschau)!“, wobei er seinen Arm nach oben streckt. Insider & Running-Gags * Möbelhaus XY: Wenn er in seinen Vlogs bei IKEA einkaufen geht, verwendet er häufig dieses Pseudonym. * Supermarkt XY: Meistens ist damit ein Discounter gemeint, bei dem er einkaufen war. * OuuuhWHAAAAAT?: Wenn er sich über etwas aufregt b.z.w. Wundert * Eedgaar??: Siehe Abschnitt Edgar und Co. * schmaggotastisch: Im Sinne von toll oder (sehr) gut. * Käpt'n Schmierhose * Mach das du wegkommst, Alda!: Wenn er jemanden besiegt hat, der ihn vorher evtl. genervt oder getötet hat. * Mensch das ist doch hier wieder...: Wenn er sich über etwas aufregt. * Ich schwöre dir! * Oh Snap!: Wenn etwas passiert was er nicht erwartet hat. * Du kleiner Fratz! * Dat is juuut! * Ja guuut, hab iich gesagt, dass...: Wenn er merkt, dass er sich (gewaltig) vertan bzw. verspielt hat. * Jawoll! Und da is' er dooowwwwn!: Nachdem er einen Gegner besiegt hat. * Smarte Maid: Mädchen oder (attraktive) Frau. * Am Start/Am Stizzle: Wenn jemand irgendwo antritt oder irgendwo mitmacht. *'It's a praaank!' : Wenn jemandem ein Streich gespielt wurde oder die Unwahrheit behauptet wurde. *'Manu? ': Wenn er GermanLetsPlay sucht. Freunde GermanLetsPlay, Rewinside, Peterle, Maudado, Zombey, Dner und Izzi sind gut mit ihm befreundet, auch außerhalb von YouTube. Der sogenannte Freedom Squad wird gebildet aus Paluten, GermanLetsPlay, Maudado und Zombey. Der Name entstand in Minecraft Freedom, die Vier waren dort auch die Grundbesetzung des Projektes. Nebenbei spielen die Jungs auch Spiele wie GTA V oder Ultimate Chicken Horse zusammen. Paluten gehört außerdem zu einem Freundeskreis (auch abseits von YouTube), zu dem auch Herr Bergmann, Sergeant Max, und Sturmwaffel gehören, dem sogenannten "Bergwerk": Edgar und Co thumb|264px Edgar war Palutens „Hausschwein“ aus dem Projekt Minecraft Galaxy. Es tauchte in Minecraft LEBEN wieder auf und wurde in etwa zu Palutens „Maskottchen“. Es ist sowohl Namensgeber seines Minecraft CLASH-Teams als auch seines Teams der 2. Staffel. In LEBEN entwickelte sich ein Story über Edgar, die im neuem Projekt Minecraft Freedom weiterzählt wird. In seinem Let's Play des Spiels Minecraft Story Mode änderte er den Namen des Schweins „Reuben“ zu „Edgar“, allerdings nur mündlich, da das Umbenennen von Charakteren nicht möglich ist. (General) Dieter Es ist ein Huhn. Und General in Minecraft Clash und in Minecraft Freedom. Claudia Ist die Frau von Edgar (Edgars bessere Hälfte), die er in Minecraft Freedom vor Schmedgar retten muss. Schmedgar Ist das Gegenteil von Edgar (Edgars zweites ich); er ist böse und versucht Edgar zu töten. Boris Ist eine Kuh und ist Bodyguard von Edgar und Edgar Jr. Er kam im Minecraft Leben und in Minecraft Freedom vor. Edgar Jr. Ist der Sohn von Edgar. Aus dem Grund, dass Edgar mehrmals in Minecraft Galaxie und Leben starb (insgesamt 6 mal) und er auch, besonders in Minecraft LEBEN in Gefahr war, kam Paluten auf die Idee, eine Art Anarchie zu schaffen. Wenn Edgar (7.) stirbt, kommt Edgar Junior an die Macht (über die Edgarianer). Minecraft-Skin thumb|Palutens normaler Minecraft-Skin Sein normaler Minecraft-Skin hat eine schwarz-graue Hose, ein weinrotes Oberteil, einen Schal und einen Kürbiskopf, weshalb er sich auch selten „Kürbiskopf“ nennt. Den Schal bekam er durch Herr Bergmanns Pineapple Bay. Er betont immer wieder, dass er es mag, wenn andere Leute seinen Skin benutzen, da es für ihn eine Art Ehre ist, weil er dann weiß, dass es ein Fan von ihm ist, bzw. ihm oder ihr sein Skin gefällt. Anlässlich des Projektes Minecraft VARO 3 hatte er sich einen mehr kriegerisch aussehenden Skin gemacht, unter anderem mit Stirnband. Sein Team-Partner Rewinside hatte sich ebenfalls einen anderen Skin gemacht, der zu Palutens stilistisch passte. Paluten spielte allerdings noch einige Monate weiter mit diesem Skin. Früher hatte er auch noch einen bzw. mehrere andere Skins, die er aber nicht mehr benutzt. Equipment * Computer ** Gehäuse: Thermaltake Overseer RX-I ** Mainboard: Asus Z97-A (mitlerweile eine anderes) ** Prozessor: Intel i7-6900K ** Grafikkarte: NVIDIA GeForce GTX1080 * Computerzubehör ** Monitor: 6x BenQ GL2450HM ** Maus: Logitech G9 Laser Gaming Maus (mitlerweile eine andere) ** Tastatur: Logitech K280e (mitlerweile eine andere) * Kameras ** Vlog: Sony α7S II , Canon legria mini X ** Facecam: Logitech C920 * Ton ** Mikro: Røde NT-1A ** Interface: Presonus AudioBox Stand: soweit wie möglich Januar 2017Twitch Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Geboren 1988 Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Vlogger Kategorie:Divimove Kategorie:Gründung 2012 Kategorie:Köln Kategorie:Mehr als eine Millionen Abonnenten Kategorie:Unterhaltung Kategorie:Deutschsprachig Kategorie:Minecraft